lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
There are many types of zombies depticted in stories and movies throughout history, so how will we know which type to expect come the outbreak? Although it is best to be prepared for all types, most experts believe that viral zombies will be the ones to walk the earth. History The traditional undead zombie has the same anatomy as a non-infected human. However, when the human is transformed into the zombie, significant changes happen to the body. The most obvious change is the fact that they are deceased yet still moving. This change is what gives the zombie it’s greatest power and weaknesses. Because the zombie is essentially dead, there is no need for organs to support it’s life functions. Destruction of the heart or other vital organs will have no effect of the zombie. As many of you know, the brain must be destroyed in order to “kill” the undead. Zombies do not feel pain and have no fear of you whatsoever. They cannot be demoralized and they will stop at nothing to feed on you. The biggest weakness of the zombie is that they no longer have higher brain function. They also lack coordination, speed, problem solving abilities and situational awareness. Zombies are essentially a machine with one purpose, to feed. Using your head in a zombie survival situation is what will get you through safely. The second you panic or have not prepared for this inevitable outbreak, you give up your greatest advantage. There are many idea behind what it is that creates the Zombie itself. Is the undead a product of a disease, is it a product of a curse, magic or a toxin in the brain. Or is it a spiritual transformation resulting in a physical transmutation of the human cells? While this article will explore different theories behind what it is to become a zombie, none of the can truly be correct until we see them arrive. But until that time, allow these different theories to expand your thoughts about these creatures to better understand them, and to better protect yourself. While it is the most commonly thought of, and most likely of the causes of the change; the Viral Infection is a theory of the change that needs to be explored. There are two likely ways this infection can be introduced and rapidly spread through the human population. The first would be a natural means. Similar to the spread of common viral infections, such as HIV and Malaria, this theory suggests that the virus mutates on it’s own in nature, and finds it’s way into the human population. There would normally be signs of such a spread, in that we would first see the transformation in animals that would spread to humans. And much like it’s natural occurring cousin’s, the viral infection suggest there would be no cure (as virus’ are notoriously hard to cure and a zombie virus would kill it’s host before one could be established). There is a similar story to the second theory, that this infection would be released into the human population by other humans, either by accident or on purpose, as a weapon gone wrong. Leaving us to be destroyed by our own weapons. Then there is the question, would that person really be considered dead? And I would have to suggest that yes, they would be. The victim of the zombie virus would be compared to a person in a vegetative state. Their higher functions would be destroyed by the virus, but to keep it’s host mostly alive, the basic brain stem functions would still be in tact, and basic needs for food and movement (to obtain food) would all be present. The basic human would be alive, but everything that makes us human, everything that defines us as who we are and the soul inside us would be completely gone. Zombie Powers & Abilities SPEED *Zombies have traditionally been thought of as slow creatures. The theory of “runner” zombies does not hold up. Because zombies do not have feeling in their body, they cannot use their legs in an efficient manner. The brain functions only allow them to walk… very slowly. Although they cannot run, they have unlimited stamina and will eventually catch you if you are not careful. STRENGTH *This is a highly debatable area. Some believe that zombies have incredible strength. This is due to the zombie not feeling pain, they do not know when to stop pushing or pulling before bodily harm is done. The other theory is that zombies do not have much strength at all. This would be due to the lack of muscle coordination, not allowing them to effectively use their limbs. Either way, make sure your barricades are strongly built and do not let them get their hands on you. PAIN RESISTANT *Zombies have a high level of pain resistance, meaning that no matter how much pain is inflicted upon them, they will not feel it because, well, they're already dead and immune to pain. The only thing that is succeeded in inflicting pain is generally killing said zombie. Known Zombies *Common Registered Characters